bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Yamato Delgado
Yamato Delgado is the main character of Battle B-Daman and Battle B-Daman Fire Spirits! His current B-Daman is Cobalt Saber. Appearance and Personality Yamato has red hair and blue eyes. Yamato normally dresses in a western attire as ee wears white pants and a sleeveless jacket most of the time. Yamato is extemely carefree, treating life as a game and fooling around most of the time. Yamato is rarely discoraged (unless he's hungry), he is very upbeat and happy and always looks to find the best in people. Yamato is also generous and quick to forgive, making him naive. But when it comes to danger and the safety of his friends Yamato can be very serious and can be angered or saddened when this safety is comprimised. Yamato was raised by cats until he was five years of age, thanks to this Yamato is very quick and agile. The combination of all these characteristics is what make Yamato a great B-Da Player and an even better person. Note: Yamato has no nose. History (TBE) Yamato Delgado and Gray Michael Vincent Raised by cats until the age of 5, his foster mother, Mie did not allow him to own a B-Daman until Cobalt Blade appeared to him one fateful night. Cobalt Blade, supposedly the best B-Daman ever made. Yamato makes his debut racing his cat Tommi back to his Mom's cafe. After so long he meets two thugs that unintentionally drive him to want to B-Da Battle. At his mom's cafe he is met by Gray who intently reveals Cobalt Blade to Yamato and then challenges him for it. Using Yamato's first dose of B-Da Power he defeats Gray but then later goes looking for him for a rematch. This rematch ends in a draw and the two become freinds. Gray then teaches him about the world of B-Daman where Yamato, Gray and Bull become close freinds. This is also when Yamato defeats Battle Crow in a direct hit battle. Next Wen and Li openly challenge Yamato to a B-Da Battle where he and Bull battle them to no avail when they are defeated. Wen and Li then test Gray's loyalty where his true past is revealed and Gray betrays them much to Yamato's displeasure. Afterwards Yamato and Bull also part ways. Armada and the Winner's Tourdament Yamato then drives himself to want to defeat Gray and becomes the pupil of Armada with his new freind Terry McScotty. After grueling training the two enter the IBA Winner's tourdament where Yamato qualifies for the 16th entree spot by defeating Castieo, debuting his strike shot "Cobalt Power Blast". His next match would be the first round of the Semi-Finals facing his good friend Bull Borgnine, but little does he know Bull is under Ababa's control. When Yamato figures out that Bull is being controlled he makes it a battle for Bull's freedom and win's the match. Afterwards Yamato is intruduced to Enjyu and the two instantly become rivals. Yamato and Berkhart During Yamato adventure into Flint the desert village he meets Berkhart and his brothers who attack Yamato after commenting on Berkhart's B-Daman. This upsets Yamato and he challenges Berkhart to a battle that resulted in a no contest due to Berkharts B-Daman breaking apart. The two then look for the merchants who sold Berkhart and his brothers shotty parts and they are revealed to be shadow alliance merchants led by Monkey Don. Yamato challenges Monkey Don for Berkhart and his brother's money back.Even though Monkey Don was cheating Yamato defeats him thanks to Berkhart's help. Yamato and Berkharts brothers than buy and build a new B-Daman for Berkhart. In Berkhart's mach with Enjyu he encouraged him but to no avail when Berkhart is defeated. Terry vs. Li Yamato helps Terry train to face Li to qualify for the super 8 semi-finals. During this, Yamato loses a practice match of B-Daman Invasion. When his Mom shop is bieng robbed by the Hogs he and Li team up to defeat them. After Wing Ninja was smashed Yamato hatched a plan to fix it using the spare parts and must get them to Terry during one of breaks of the match. Due to the Hounds of Chaos Yamato loses the parts but regains them with the help of Gray. During the Round 2 to 3 break Yamato gives the parts to Terry and Terry defeats Li. Five Field Challenges Outside of Neon City Yamato meets Assado and makes friends with him after saving him from the "Lion eating his head". Assado points him in the direction of Neon City where Yamato would meet Marilyn and accept the Five Field Challenges for One Hundred Thousand B-Da Bucks. Yamato's first challenge would be the Leon stage where he would have to face Assado, much to his suprize. After encouragement and belief Yamato comes out on top with 5 more points than Assado, completing the Leon Stage Challenge. Assado congradulates Yamato and he leaves with the rest of gang to find jobs. Most of the group fails at finding jobs and must return to the challenges where Bull would have to face Joe but is defeated, luckly they must only win 3 matches to complete the challenge. After Sly and Bull's victory's the group is invited to Mr.Watt's party. The Four Guardians then introduce themselves and their B-Daman to Yamato. Yamato and Cain soon get aquainted and show great sportsmanship before their battle. Round 1 of the sword stage went to Yamato as he hit's Cain with a power shot at the last second. The start of the second round is interrupted by the news that Bull has been taken by Mr. Watt. and forces him into Brave mode. The groups leaves to save bull without Yamato which deterriorates his skills as a B-Da Battler due to the fact that he has no body to back him. Without the others behind him his skills fall to a level where Cain is able to easily defeat him, after losing the second round Yamato is injured but is aided by Cain. Within the third round Yamato is still out of sinc without his friends but is re encouraged when Assado and the other Guardians cheer him on. With his skill back Yamato and Cain end the third round in a tie. After Cain suggests the final round begin without a time limit the two battle it out in a winner take all final round. Through an amazing hard fought battle Cain is finnaly defeated by Yamato once all of his closest friends return. Yamato comes out as the winner of the Super Five Field Challenges. Afterwards the gang gets ready to head back to the IBA Winner Tourament. The Long Awaited Rematch: Yamato vs. Gray Yamato and his friends return to the IBA Winner Tourdament as they have two members of the Elite Eight to battle the next day. It is later revealed that Yamato will face his former friend Gray in the next round, the very person who Yamato joined the tourdament to beat. Instead of training for their match like Gray Yamato plays with cats and spends many B-Da Bucks on cat food, until he is met my Gray when they are heading back to their camp site where the two share a suprizingly friendly conversaiton on how they both say they are going to win. Back at camp Yamato reflects and regrets on his memories with Gray until he is interrupted by Enjyu who tells Yamato the truth about Gray and how the Shadow Alliance has his sister, he also blackmails Yamato by telling him if he defeats Gray that he will never see his sister again. Their match begins but not without Yamato looking discouranged and saddaned. The stipulations of their match work in Gray's favor as Yamato is not able to balance himself on the moving conveyor belt and easily knocks down many of Yamato's pins. Enjyu also becomes a large distraction of the match when he reminds Yamato of what he told him about losing earlier. Gray figures out that Yamato knows the truth but still tries to convince Yamato to seriously B-Da Battle him. After Yamato refuses Gray uses his wide server to quicked his victory, but when Cobalt Blade saftey and his chances of winning are endangered Yamato returns to the battle field to face Gray in fair B-Da Battle which ends in a tie when their strike shots make contact. Their rematch starts and they both agree to have a real, fair and honorable B-Da Battle. After a hard fought battle there match ends in a tie once again with 43 pins knocked down each. When this next ends in a tie with only 3 pins stading each, they move on to their final round. At the end of their final round Yamato eliminate's Gray's last pin, winning the battle. After the match Gray and Yamato finally renew there relationship as best friends. Rescue Liena During Terry's match against Sigma it is revealed that sigma was switched with Liena, Grays younger sister. After Terry's defeat Yamato and the others promise to help get her back to Gray and the group set out to return her to the good side. During their search for Liena Yamato confronts a Shadow Alliance Trainer named Goldo, where he learns the Shadow Alliance captures the spirits of B-Da Players. Bull and Terry decide to hold off Goldo while Yamato and Gray go to find Liena. When they find Liena, she assualts Gray for being a traitor. When she challenges Gray, Yamato steps in and battles her instead. Yamato uses his new move to defeat Liena and frees her mind from the Shadow Alliance. The Return of Cain McDonnell Cain returns the Yamato's group while they are touring. Cain throws a party to celebrating Yamato's victories. During the night Merilyn is captured by a mysterios man who Cain challenges for her freedom but was defeated. After Yamato defeated the mysterious man, it is revealed that the man is Joshua and it was all a hoax. Cain then reveals that this was a failed plan to destroy Cobalt Blade all along. This tears Yamato apart because he admired Cain so much. Feeling betrayed and angry after Cain's true feeling out into the open, the two have a battle to prove both their points. Yamato is defeated and Cobalt Blade is destroyed, scaring Yamato for life. Cobalt Saber Yamato is extremly saddend by Cain betrayl and Cobalt Blade's destruction. Yamato and Delgado decide to make another B-Daman with the restored piece of Cobalt Blade. When Cain sends the guardians to stop the creation of Cobalt Saber, Yamato completes it and uses it's power to defeat Joshua. Yamato was scedualed to face Liena in the next round but is change when Liena gives up here to Gray, and two face off once again. After an amazing battle and a close game, Yamato got in sinc with Cobalt Saber and won the match. Championship Finals: Yamato vs Enjyu As the final two of the tourdament, Yamato and Enjyu face off. Enjyu stole the system from under Yamato's nose and created Blazing Kahn with the help of Marda B. When Yamato loses the first round of their battle Yamato gets Enjyu to talk about his past and why he hates happiness and playing fair. Using techniques he learned from his friend Yamato wins the second round. By firing off simultanous strike shots the third round ends in a tie, the same happens in round four. After another drawed round Enjyu agrees to ignore Ababa and play fare against Yamato, this causes Ababa to try and injure Enjyu but Yamado saves him. After 40 grueling rounds Yamato defeats Enjyu with the support of his friends but with Enjyu's change of heart the two along with all Yamato's friends show goods sportsmanship and signs of friendship. By winning the match Yamato is now the IBA World Champion. Ghosts of Wintune Yamato and the gang begin to return Gray and Liena to their hometown of Wintune but are suprized when Wintune has been recked and made into a Ghost Town. When Yamato returns back to his hometown of Cowtune, where he is challenged by over one hundred B-Da players but he defeats them all. Yamato gives Cobalt Saber to Armada who has it fixed by Bull but it is actually broken and wrongly repaired by him. Next the Longhorn Gang of the Shadow Alliance would arive and attack Carlitoville much like when it is revealed they attacked Wintune. Bull challenges the gang leader News' in his place but is eventually defeated due to News' third eye. News' proceeds to trap all of the villagers (not including Yamato and the gang) in something he called a "Shadow Cell" and told them that the people of Wintune are trapped their aswell. Yamato feeling helpless, Gray decides to challenge the gang and will face them in one week. One week pases and thanks to Gray and Terry, the first wave is defeated. But by cheating with battle mines Terry is knocked out and Gray ambushed it looked dim, Bull and Armada save the day by returning a fixed up Cobalt Saber to Yamato and a new B-Daman known as Chrome Raven to Gray. Gray now easily defeats the rest of the Longhorn gang minions with Yamato and even one round with News goes off well, forcing him to call Salz for help. With the help of Salz and holding the villagers shadow cell prison hostage Gray and Yamato are backed into a corner, but Terry regains conscientiousness and encourages Yamato, this alows Yamato to adopt moves from his friends and worry News and Salz making them weak and cause Marda B to appear. Marda B grants News and Salz new powers by turning them into mosters giving Yamato and Gray a bit of trouble. This bit of trouble becomes a huge problem as Yamato and Gray are backed into a corner, being baraged by battle mines and b-da balls, Gray and Yamato appear to be defeated. Yamato and Gray are saved by Wen and Li who destroyed the mines and blocked the b-da balls; Vinnie V even shows up to annouce this world class B-Da battle. Next even Berkhart and Sigma return to help. With the combined strength of all these friends, News and Sal are no match and ultimately defeated. Yamato and Gray proceed to free all the captured prisoners but not before they recieve a threat from Marda B annoucing the creation of the Neo Shadow Alliance. Neo Shadow Alliance While training with Gray and Terry, Wen and Li return to ask for the help of the group to challenge the Neo Shadow Alliance because they witnessed an entire citey ransacked by a man named Ike and his soilders. When Yamato and the others were about to take off they are stopped by Mie and Armada who do not allow them to go any further. This does not stop them though, they all decided to sneak out during the night leaving behind Liena, Mie and Armada. During their journey they meet a child who Terry has nicknamed Gill. He tells them that ike is the one who took over the village and outlawed B-daman in the name of the Neo Shadow Alliance. Yamato defeats Ike who turns out to be Castieo, Castieo gives Yamato a book listing potential B-da players being controlled by Marda B. Next on their journey they run into Assado who eventually takes them to B-Da Player Academy where they find things have changed dramatically due to the Neo Shadow Alliance agent Manual taking over the school. Yamato and Assado challenge Manual and easily defeat him. He returns in Revenge mode and causes them alot of trouble, revealing he can use thier own moves against them. The two defeat him by combining their strike shots call Lion Claw Power Blast. Manual then gives Yamato directions to someone who he thinks can beat Marda B. The directions lead to a town called Lycan where he is too find the B-Da Sage Pandoro. On their way there they meet up with Wen and Li take them to their hometown of Lycan. They find the B-Da Sage palace but their they find that his serveants have been turned against him by Marda B. Wen and Li defeat the turned serveants and learn the origin of Marda B the former B-Da Master. After they all leave Lycan they stow away on a pirate ship that turns out to be a shipping company. It is attacked by a boy named Fin Jr. the son of the Captian of the Ship Captain Fin. Gray defeats Fin Jr. who was hypmotized by Marda B. Yamato and the gang then head out west to Meowtra Temple where Yamato discovers his new abilites to power his Cobalt Power Blast much further. His new powers were tested by Armada disquised as the spirit of meowtra. He pases there test and heads to Terry's hometown of Subakura city. While in Subakura city Yamato meets Terry's parents who he thinks are pretty harsh. While asleep Yamato, Bull and Gray are all hand numbed by Enjyu. After Terry is defeated, Yamato harshly insults Enjyu and tells him to leave. The Final Battle Marda B begins to take over the B-Da World and the gang goes to stop his evil plan. Yamato challenges Biarce who they run into while traveling. To everyone's suprize Yamato was defeated and turned to stone until his B-Da Spirit broke him free. After they escape from Biarce they are confronted by Joshua who pleads for them to help him win over Cain's goodside, and speak of the devil Cain arrives to challenge Yamato. Since Yamato was still recovering from his loss to Biarce he could not face Cain and Gray followed by Joshua did instead. After Joshua left with Cain Yamato and the others were met by Ms.Karat and her maids who take them to the last standing city of the B-Da World, Neon City. In Neon City he meets Berkhart, Assado, Joe and Sigma who still seem to be doing well. After they all rest up Yamato and the gang decide to go and challenge Marda B before he and his army reach Neon City. Yamato, Gray, Terry and Wen continue into a portal to search for the B-Energy that is the weakness of Marda B. After they leave the portal they are met by a statue who offers them a test. All four of them must strike the statue's B-Daman simultaniulsy. It is not until Joe and Assado come and are frozen by the Statue that they are all able to get in sync and defeat the statue. After they defeat it they recieve the B-Energy and defeat Marda B. Once they return to Neon City they are horrified to find that it is destroyed and all there friends turned to stone. The group then decide to storm Marda B's Harrier and are met by Li Yong Fa who Wen decides to take on alone. During their search in the Harrier, they are met by Cain and Joshua who are blocking the doorway to Marda B's lair. Gray decides to battle Cain due to the fact that they have a score to settle. After leaving Cain to Gray Yamato and Terry enter Marda B's lab where they are met by Biarce and a newly hypmotized Enjyu. When Biarce leaves the lair, Terry tells Yamato to pursue him while Terry holds off Enjyu. Yamato finally confronts Marda B and Biarce where he is told Biarce is not truely a boy but instead in entity of Marda B. Biarce tells Yamato that all the evil thats crossed his path thus far was to train him to be Marda B's greatest challenge. Marda B and Biarce fuse together to form Marda Biarce and the two begin their legendary battle. Yamato is overwelmed by Marda Biarce's strength and transported to the B-Da Spirit world before he could be defeated. Their he meets up with all his friends and Tommi who is possesed by Marda B's truely good entity who tells Yamato about how Marda B came to exist. Afterwards Yamato and the others return to the battle field and blast Marda Biarce with their B-Energies and begin to overwlem him until Terry fails to fire his because he used it to save Enjyu. Marda Biarce counter attacks and knocks out everyone besides Yamato out of the match. Yamato survives this attack because Cobalt Saber had recieved a new b-energy from Marda B's good half. He tells Yamato and the others to combine their strengths to create it. The others rejoin the battle and combine their B-Da Spirits and memories to create a new B-Energy. Yamato B-Da Fires the final B-Energy to end it all and defeat Marda Biarce. Yamato and the others head home where they are met by everyone they ever met and celebrate the victory over Marda B. Manga Yamato was raised by cats until he was 5 when he was picked up by his foster mother Mie. He keeps a B-Daman called Cobalt Sword. He was an amateur at first until Gray appears and teaches him into the world of B-Daman. He finds the Fire Legend Stone in his house and keeps it, but it gets stolen by Wen and the Shadow Alliance in the end. He gets them back at the end of the Winners Tournament. He is always impatient that the MC keeps picking on him during the period. Yamato is energetic and is normally an airhead, something that was passed down from Mie to him. His Cobalt Sword then gets broken while saving Liena from the Shadow Alliance. However, Yamato's friends came up with Cobalt Blade right away afterwards. Cobalt Blade then gets broken by Joshua at B-DaWorld. They then came up with a new Zero-Two system - Cobalt Saber. It then got power up parts into Cobalt Saber Fire. From his words to Biarce in Volume 8, it improves to Cobalt Blaster. Battles Gallery Yamato 4.png|Yamato in his firing pose Yamato 3.png|Yamato pose B-DamanYamato.jpg|Yamato holding Cobalt Blade Yamato 1.png|Yamato Pose Yamato & Grey Practice.jpg|Grey & Yamato Training Yamato Delgado First Appearance.jpg|Yamato's Debut Yamato and Cobalt Blade.jpg|Yamato and Cobalt Blade Bull, Yamato, Grey Asleep.jpg|Yamato, Grey and Bull asleep Scanning Yamato.jpg|Yamato's Stats Yamato Raised By Cats.jpg|Yamato, Raised by Cats Yamato vs Grey.jpg|Yamato vs Grey Yamato beats Crow.jpg|Yamato beats Battle Crow Yamato vs Berkhart.jpg|Yamato vs Berkhart Yamato and Cobalt Saber.jpg|Yamato and Cobalt Saber Yamato admiring Cain.jpg|Yamato admiring Cain Yamato tied by bells.jpg|Yamato tied up Yamato vs Cain.jpg|Yamato vs Cain Yamato and Gray.jpg|Yamato and Gray Trivia *Delgado is a Spanish word meaning "thin" and "skinny". Category:Characters Category:Battle B-Daman Category:Heroes